


Stay With Me

by crazywolf828



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Promise, and i think it turned out okay, but i really like the middle, first work in this fandom, im still bad at titles!, it's sad for a bit but it gets better, love these gays, matt really did say yasha go be with beau didn't he, the end is a bit of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828
Summary: It wasn't supposed to go this way, it was never supposed to go this way.-My pal and I were throwing headcanons around on when they would confess, we landed on near death experience!
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 100





	Stay With Me

"Jester what's going on!? Why isn't it working!?" Beau shouted, as she held Yasha's head in her lap, flashbacks of Molly's death running through her mind.

It wasn't supposed to go this way, it was never supposed to go this way.

"I-I don't know! It should have worked by now!" Jester said, tears in her eyes as she watched the crushed diamond fall on to Yasha's chest and just stay there. No magic. 

The spell didn't work. Yasha was dead.

-

It was dark, pitch black, Yasha's own hands barely visible in front of her. Yet she felt peaceful, at ease.

Yasha knew where she was, she was ready. Ready to be freed of the anger, the pain, the loss. This was for the best after all, she could be with Zuala, she wouldn't run the risk of getting controlled again, wouldn't be able to hurt her friends. Hurt Beau.

Yasha heard a loud rumble, a familiar sound, she looked around but there was no light, there was nothing but the sourceless sound of thunder.

"This is what you want?" A low voice boomed, somehow even louder than the thunder.

Yasha nodded, it was for the best, but before she could speak her vision was snapped forward. In front of her a screen of sorts, showing what was happening. 

She saw her body, lifeless on the ground, her friends standing around her, tears staining all of their faces as she looked around. Jester was crouched over her torso, clutching her shirt, she was speaking, but Yasha couldn't hear what she was saying, everything was silent. Her eyes shifted, Beau, she was cradling Yasha's head in her lap, moving her hair out of the way. Beau's face was contorted, not even trying to stop the tears from falling.

Beau's scratchy voice was the only thing that cut through the silence. "You can't leave me Yasha. Not again. Please... Please stay..." She was trembling and it made Yasha's chest twist, made her heart ache.

But if she did finally let go, she could be with Zuala, be with her wife after all this time. 

"Is that what you want?" The Storm Lord's voice boomed throughout the endless void again.

Was it what she wanted? A flash of memories poured through her mind, good and bad. Her time with Molly, her time with her friends, laughing, going on adventures. Her time with Oban, when he made her drive Skingorger through beau's chest, not able to control her own body. It still hurt, even if Beau already forgave her.

But there was something, something that made her want to stay. Maybe it was the new friends she'd made, no, they were more like some messed up family to her. Maybe it was something she promised herself she'd never do again, with anyone else ever again. She fell in love. It made her feel like she was betraying Zuala, so she ignored the feelings, but she couldn't stop them. 

Another voice called out, a softer one, familiar. "I'm proud of you, you deserve more love than you know, don't let me be a shackle." It was Zuala, and Yasha could feel tears falling down her face. "Live."

Before she could open her mouth a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning struck dead in front of her. "Is this what you want?" The low voice asked again and Yasha looked towards the screen, looked at Beau muttering words she couldn't quite hear.

"No." Yasha said softly. "No!" She shouted, yelling to the gray clouds forming above her.

"Good." Was the last thing the Storm Lord said before a green cloak seemed to envelope her.

"You sure took your time, poor Jester's been worried sick." A voice whispered in her ear, it was familiar, she swore she'd heard it when Jester was talking to herself. 

But she didn't have time to dwell on that, she was shunted, feeling nothing but ice cold, and then a blazing warmth. Waking up, gasping for air like she had been drowning, chest heaving. 

She felt something wet on her forehead, droplets, and as she looked up she saw beau, face marred by tear stains and eyes wide. Yasha let out a shaky sigh, leaning her head into the calloused hands cradling her head.

"Y-Yasha..." Beau's voice was quiet, quieter than the rest of her friends, thought somehow she could only hear her. "I didn't think it worked, I thought I lost you, I..." Beau just held her staring into her mismatched eyes.

"I'm here Beau." Yasha reached a hand back, wiping some of the tears away. "Sorry I made you worry." Her voice was soft, like it was just the two of them.

Beau leaned into Yasha's hand, breathing a sigh of relief. "Well don't go doing it again." She joked, letting out a weak laugh.

"Beau..."

"What's up Yash?" Beau asked, smiling down at Yasha.

"I love you..." She whispered, eyes never leaving hers.

Beau froze, eyes wide in shock but before she was able to say anything she was brought crashing back down to reality by a loud squeal from a certain tiefling.

Oh right. Everyone was still around them. They weren't alone.

When Beau looked back down to Yasha her eyes were just as wide, blush adorning her pale skin. Apparently she had also forgotten they weren't in their own world, but instead surrounded by their friends.

When they looked around Jester was staring at Beau expectantly. Oh right she never said anything back. 

Well, she never had been much for words, Beau thought to herself as she leaned down, kissing Yasha, hands still holding either side of her face.

"Satisfied?" Beau asked when she pulled away.

"Not really," Yasha chuckled weakly. "but it'll do for now."

There was a chorus of congratulations and 'finally's from their friends, but they didn't pay much attention to that. They only saw each other in this moment, and hopefully many more.

Yasha was glad she came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr at crazywolf828 so feel free to talk to me about headcanons and theories!


End file.
